Jurassic Park: Prometheus/New arrival
Read the directions and directly you will be directed in the right direction. The Bunker’s entrance was located in the middle of the town. Its reinforced security door opened slowly with a loud eerie creaking noise. The first thing to appear around the corner was the barrel of a gun. Venn stood in the doorway. He held the gun at his chest-level. With an exhausted impression he gazed into the morning mists to make sure that terrible vermin wasn’t around. He hadn’t eaten for almost a week and hadn’t drunk in 30 hours. His entire body felt heavy and exhausted. That cursed rays of the low morning sun shone on the mist. Illuminating every water and dust particle, it effectively cloaked everything behind luminous curtain that sore the poor sods eyes. Thanks to the mist Venn didn’t have a clear vision. However, thanks to his undernourishment, he didn’t have a clear mind either. The only thing he could feel beside hunger was fear… Venn saw the ruins of the town. The houses had finally stopped burning. The store was in ruins. From the trails and littered packing material, he concluded that the store had been robbed from anything consumable. The streets were littered with debris. At the very end of the street he could see the Operations Building. Venn’s paranoid mind expected a monster to appear around every corner he saw. The sound of a bird scared every neuron in his body. His impulse was to get back into the Security Bunker and shut the door. It would give security. Venn knew that he needed water and food. He had been hiding down there for weeks now. He had run out of security supplies too long ago. If he wanted to survive this hell, he had to go outside. Venn’s fears began to life their own lives. For all he knew, his worst nightmare was lurking behind the invisibility cloth of mist. His body was shaking. In any other era in the world, this human wouldn’t stand a chance. The only thing between those monsters and their prey was this gun. Venn knew he was useless with guns. Furthermore, he knew he couldn’t stay guard there forever. He had to close the door behind him. Walk that entire long street. Enter the Operations Building, search for the phone. If, by some miracle he wasn’t attacked in the back by those monsters, and the phone still worked, he could call for help. Venn sighed, “unless that ‘help’ could instantly teleport him out of this town, it probably wasn’t worth the trouble. Venn tried to put himself together. “Those things aren’t as smart as Jurassic Park would like you to believe. They have the intelligence of opossums. They could be outsmarted by a kitten; you should be fine.” “Well, the same could he said about crocodiles.” He kept hearing those words of Captain Kahega. “Venn. Your Primitive Survival Rating is 3 out of 10. You really should work on this!” Venn wished that he could hit F5 and return to the first time he walked out of this door; when he still had a chance to escape this war zone. Many days earlier The Bunker’s reinforced security door opened slowly with a creaking noise. Karl Scott, a young strong man, stepped outside. Karl made an entrance gesture to the boy that followed him. The boy that just ascended from the darkness of the Bunker was blinded by the radiant tropical sun. The boy was in his late twenties. He was wearing a pajama trousers and shirt that featured “InGen” icons. His hair was dark brown and his skin was pale. His body was slightly thick. Karl joked, “Venn, welcome to the legendary island Site B.” Venn’s eyed were adapted to the light and he lowered his hand from his eyes. And he saw… Category:Jurassic Park: Prometheus Category:FanFiction